1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and more particularly to testing and verification of electronic device designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical design flow for an electronic device includes design verification, wherein the expected operation of the electronic device is compared to a device specification. Because of the expense of building test devices, the design verification is frequently conducted using software-based automated design tools that simulate the expected operation of the electronic device, as indicated by a data file reflecting the electronic device design. Modern electronic devices often can be configured in a variety of different ways and employed for a variety of different purposes, and thus it is typically desirable to simulate operation of the electronic device under a variety of simulated conditions and configurations. Accordingly, design verification proceeds by simulating the operation of the electronic device under a large number of test stimuli that correspond to different simulated conditions and configurations. In response to each test stimulus, the simulated electronic device provides output information that is compared to the device specification to determine a test result. However, because of the large number of test stimuli it can be difficult to identify what causes each test to result in a pass or fail result, and therefore difficult to identify problems in the device design or problems in the test stimuli.